Enamorada de una densa
by sakuradakota
Summary: Este es mi segundo fic, Nanoha enamorada de Fate quien no esta enterada y bueno, no mas spoiler(?). Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor: Aquí con nueva historia, es corta, espero les guste, nos leemos después.**

 **Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, solo los uso con fin recreativo xD**

Enamorada de una densa

Capítulo 1

Y aquí estoy, viendo a la nada pensando cómo voy hacer para que te des cuenta de que te amo, por qué eres tan densa? Qué acaso no ves que yo, Nanoha Takamachi, tu mejor amiga esta enamorada de ti?... Y ahí llegas, Fate-chan camina coquetamente, y muy feliz, esto huele mal, conozco esa sonrisa que adorna tu bello rostro e ilumina tus hermosos ojos, ya traes el uniforme del café Midori ya, una playera polo blanca y un pantalón café que ambos resaltan tu figura, se te ve tan perfecto en ti, que es una injusticia para las demás que trabajamos aquí, hago un ligero puchero y enseguida te ríes de mi, oh Nanoha, no quise llegar tarde -dices- es que no vas a creer qué me pasó, ahí esta, sabia que algo no andaba bien, estoy segura qué me dirás, otra vez tuviste un encuentro con el amor y estas segura que esta es la persona correcta, y si, eso dices, con esta ya van cuatro veces que lo dices y las cuatro sufro terrible, qué tienen esas otras chicas que no tenga yo, ah si, soy tu mejor amiga y las amigas no se tocan, pff que patético. Interrumpes mis pensamientos y me preguntas mi opinión, cosa que no tengo idea porque no escuche nada cuando mi corazón volvió a partirse, te digo que lo hablemos después, hay que abrir el negocio y comenzar otro día de labor.

Todo el día te evito, no quiero oír nada de otro amor tuyo, es que acaso no prefieres hablar del clima o de no sé, que ya te diste cuenta que me amas y que escapemos hacia la puesta del sol, montadas en mi moto, riendo y amándonos… hey Nanoha, atiende la mesa cinco -dice Hayate- me hace despertar de mi ensoñación, me pongo atender y así pasa el día. Al cierre te me acercas, me dices que si es tu imaginación o ando distante contigo, claro que ando distante, no quiero que duela una vez mas tu densidad a mis sentimientos, pero te sonrío y digo que sólo fue un día muy ocupado, tomas mi mano y me pierdo en tus bellos ojos, dices unas palabras hermosas, Nanoha si algo te sucede no dudes en decirme yo siempre estaré para ti, soy tan feliz con esas palabras, que estoy a nada de decirte mis sentimientos hasta que -somos mejores amigas- sueltas esas ultimas palabras, hago una mueca que parece sonrisa y quedas satisfecha con ello.

Caminamos hacia la parada del camión, estas tan feliz y tan sumergida en tu burbuja que no percibes mi aura asesina, odio ver a las parejas felices, odio ver esa pareja de perritos ahí caminado juntos, dios, odio ver a esa pareja de ancianos tomados de la mano y dándose un beso, en la parada del autobús, qué no pueden irse a su casa, los miro horrible y el anciano en lugar de decirme algo se pone a besuquear a su esposa, lo que termina de ponerme de muy mal humor es tu comentario -no es bello, Nanoha, espero llegar así de adulta y estar con el amor de mi vida- quiero patearte pero me contengo, el autobús llega y me subo, el conductor piensa dar las buenas noches pero con una mirada impido que lo haga, si, hoy soy un demonio y estoy deseosa que alguien me ayude a quitar el último sello, cosa que no ocurre, todos están muy apartados de donde tome asiento…

Llego a mi casa, es modesta por no decir pequeña pero tiene todo lo que necesito y me gusta, abro la puerta que da a la cochera y se me ocurre una idea genial para quitarme el mal humor, subo corriendo a mi cuarto, me quito todo lo que traigo y me pongo cómoda, Jeans negros, tenis estilo skater color negro, una playera roja y mi inseparable chaleco con gorra de piel negro, acomodo mi cabello en una coleta ladeada y me pongo mi casco especialmente diseñado para sacar mi coleta por un espacio por este, bajo de nuevo a la cochera y enciendo mi moto, uff el rugir del motor acalla mis pensamientos, es hora de ir a dar la vuelta, me subo en mi Harley Davidson Night Rod, la llamó raising heart, estoy lista para que me guíe y así salgo, recorrió calles hasta llegar a la autopista, el viento me llena la cara, la noche es mi guardaespaldas, el sonido de raising heart mi compañía y es así como siento que la calma vuelve a mi, me detengo en un puesto de ramen callejero, me pido una sopa especial y disfruto del sonido de la noche, regreso tiempo después a casa, ya es madrugada y aunque se que tendré ojeras en la mañana al menos estaré lista para oír a Fate-chan y ser la amiga que ella espera que sea, con ese pensamiento me quedo dormida.

Al siguiente día decido irme en mi moto al trabajo, no lo había hecho porque Fate-chan me lo había pedido, pero esta vez me siento rebelde y con ganas de hacer lo que a mi me gusta, llego al café y ahí esta Fate hablando con Hayate, esta última me ve con cara de cómplice en cambio la de esa rubia densa de ojos hermosos, me ve asustada, Nanoha -dice- qué te dije de montar esos ataúdes con ruedas? -articula un tanto preocupada y enojada- sólo sonrió y le contesto que hoy es un bonito día para rodar, Hayate le dice que se calme y que mejor empecemos con el trabajo, hoy me toca hornear, así que comienzo hacer mis famosos volcanes de chocolate, son pasteles pequeños de chocolate que se sirven calientes con una bola de nieve de vainilla, creanme una combinación realmente exquisita y se que a Fate-chan le gustan, es mi manera de disculparme por lo de la mañana. A la hora del descanso, o sea el almuerzo, Fate se acerca y me comenta acerca de su nuevo crush, ya que me agarra desprevenida no me queda otra que escuchar, la conoció por internet, se llama Ginga, es muy hermosa o eso pienso cuando me enseña su foto, cuerpo hermoso, ojos preciosos, cabello largo, sonrisa encantadora, eso es lo que le digo a mi amiga, ugh odio que sea sólo mi amiga, bueno, pero también le digo que puede ser un gordo que vive con su madre y que puede secuestrarla, que no la conoce y debe buscar alguien más real, a todo esto me tiene respuesta, dice que ya han hablado por videollamada y que no es nada de lo que yo digo, es mas resalta sus cualidades, buena en la música, trabaja en un museo, vive sola pero siempre atenta a su familia, no tiene ningún vicio dañino y que tiene la mas linda voz que ha podido escuchar, por favor eso es una broma, uno aquí teniendo que fingir que esta entusiasmada cuando en realidad esta sufriendo, preferiría mil veces romper me un hueso antes que ver como el amor de mi vida se va con otra…

Hayate interrumpe y la amo mas por ello, es mas le daré cinco por ciento extra de las propinas -tacaña, se oye a lo lejos- antes de entrar al trabajo, Hayate me advierte, "di tus sentimientos o la perderás", cómo quieres que le diga, si esta tan entusiasmada con Ginga -si lo digo en tono muy infantil- Hayate sólo rueda los ojos y me deja sola…

A partir de ese día me propongo dejar de tener sentimientos por Fate, intento ser lo que para ella soy, una amiga, guardo todo lo que tengo de ella, una chamarra que prestó un día lluvioso, un cd de música que le encanta, fotos, una pintura que hizo para mi cumpleaños, cartas, su libro favorito, vaya, guarde todo lo que me hacia no sacarla de mi mente, lo mas difícil era en el trabajo, ver que se la pasaba en el celular hablando con "esa", verla sonreír a la pantalla y percibir que había menos para mi, Hayate fue de ayuda, me evitaba coincidir con Fate en momentos claves, por suerte, era fin de mes y me tocaba encerrarme en la oficina hacer papeleos y revisar que necesitaríamos comprar para el siguiente mes, si, soy la dueña de aquí, pero Hayate y Fate son mis socias, sin ellas este lugar no seria nada exitoso. Este día me acompañaba Signum y ya harta de mi ceño fruncido y mis murmullos nada agradables me dijo que me fuera que ella se encargaría, Hayate justo entraba y nos dejaba una taza de té, calma amor, Nanoha esta toda loca porque su Fate-chan tiene ojos para otra- decía poniendo limón con chile a la herida, recibió una mirada muy fea de mi parte -mi vida no despiertes a la demonio, que no ves que falta mucho- decía Signum con un tono de voz cansado, en eso Hayate le empieza hacer masaje y se veía venir un aura amorosa que no quería soportar, no me malentiendan, adoro que Signum y Hayate estén juntas, hacen linda pareja, pero en estos momentos quiero matar a todos quienes comen pan frente a los pobres, así que me levanto y me retiro dejando a ese par, ya haré después lo que falta. Cuando voy hacia la salida directo a mi moto veo a Fate, ella al verme corrió y me abrazó, Nanoha -dijo emocionada- Ginga me pidió ser su novia, soy tan feliz, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, el corazón se me partía, "esa" logró lo que yo nunca pude, la felicite, le di ánimos, incluso celebramos con Hayate y Signum, pero después me fui, huí, subí a mi moto y manejé por horas o eso sentí, llegue a un mirador cerca de la ciudad, grite, lloré, caí de rodillas, esa noche la vista, el cielo, fue testigo de mi dolor, pero ya estaba, no había nada por hacer, te perdí sin siquiera tenerte, esa noche mi corazón decidió sólo latir para vivir.

 **Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, no tardaré en subir el siguiente, nos vemos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor: aquí el segundo capítulo, según yo sólo iban a ser dos capítulos pero como que me inspire jajajaja, bueno los dejo leer, espero lo disfruten y sino se aceptan tomatazos, nos leemos pronto n.n**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes usados no me pertenecen, bueno fuera, ya hubiera hecho cannon el NanoFate :'v**

 **Enamorada de una densa**

 **Capitulo 2**

Los días pasaron y yo asimilaba el hecho de verte feliz con otra persona, no volví a llorarte, no volví a buscar migajas de cariño de ti, dedicaba mi energía a trabajar, a sonreírle al cliente, hacer cuentas y pagar a los empleados, regresé a tocar el violín de alguna forma ese suave y agudo sonido limpiaba mi alma, Hayate insistía en presentarme a alguien, pero yo no tenía ganas de salir, no quería dañar a nadie porque sabía que yo no sentiría nada por alguien mas, cambió su estrategia y los fines de semana me invitaba a uno que otro bar o reunión, conocía a muchas personas pero nada interesante, mis días se volvieron monótonos pero me funcionaban, podría decir que ya no sentía nada o al menos había bloqueado muy bien el sentir, no preocupaba a mis amigas y podía mantenerme en el presente con mi vida.

Ya han pasado tres meses y medio desde que Fate me dijo lo de Ginga, así es, ya puedo decir su nombre, y este día es viernes, festivo, por lo tanto no trabajaremos, he decidido pasarme todo el día en un videojuego, nada como un buen día de gamer time, en eso recibo una llamada, es de Fate, contesto algo dudosa pero en cuanto la oigo se me estruja el corazón, por qué lloras Fate -le digo- como respuesta recibo, mi novia se enojo conmigo porque no he ido a visitarla, dice que prefiero estar aquí con…bueno no importa, estoy desesperada, creo que terminó conmigo, Nanoha, qué hago, oírla desesperada no puedo evitar querer ayudarla, voy por ti en quince minutos, pobre chaqueta -le suelto antes de colgar- que habrá omitido Fate-chan, sacudo mi cabeza y borro cualquier pensamiento, soy su amiga, voy ayudarla, así que me visto, revisó a Raising y voy por Fate, al verme me abraza y llora de nuevo, me vuelvo su soporte, y le digo que no se preocupe, iremos por su novia, ella me mira asombrada, nunca antes había mostrado interés por ayudarla con Ginga, se sube temerosa a mi moto y se aferra a mi cintura, le pido que me de la dirección y la pongo en gps, y ahí vamos, en el camino, siento como Fate se apoya en mi, se siente muy a gusto, su cuerpo se siente cálido, me hace sentirme tranquila, pero cada que el gps me dice por dónde ir, regreso a la realidad, vamos por su felicidad con otra persona, después de unas horas de camino, llegamos, al no estar en su casa, Fate supone se encuentra en su trabajo, y si, vamos al museo, cuando se ven frente a frente quedan como estatuas, así que me aventuro hablar, -iré a conocer el museo, te veo luego Fate- ellas reaccionan pero no les doy tiempo de nada, mientras estoy viendo una exposición de artesanías originarias del lugar, siento como alguien toca mi hombro, al voltear me asombro de ver una cara conocida, es Arisa-chan una amiga de la infancia y con quien perdí contacto cuando se mudo a otro lado, la saludo con mucho entusiasmo, he de confesar que ella fue mi primer crush, fue con ella que me di cuenta que soy gay, al verla me trae tantos recuerdos, que gustosa acepto su invitación a tomar un café por la noche, al parecer ella también trabaja en ese museo como directora del lugar, intercambiamos teléfonos y me retiro, debo buscar un lugar donde hospedarme ya que supongo Fate se quedará con Ginga, salgo del lugar y para mi fortuna en el centro de la ciudad encuentro un hotel bonito y no muy costoso, justo cuando iba a tomar una ducha, llama Fate-chan y me pide que la vea en un restaurante al cual me dirijo al momento, ahí están las dos, -al fin conozco a la mejor amiga de mi Fate-chan- noto el mote posesivo y siento un poco de molestia, pues parece que lo dice como si ella hubiera ganado algo, así que le contesto y tu eres la novia de Fate, cómo es que te llamas? -si te metes conmigo, pierdes- fue una comida interesante, hablaba de sus logros en el museo, de cómo odiaba a su jefa y que estaba ansiosa de quitarle el puesto y de lo bella y maravillosa que es Fate, al ver que la hora se acercaba de mi reunión con Arisa, decidí excusarme con las dos, pero Fate me pregunto a donde iría, le dije que debía alistarme un poco para verme con una vieja amiga que me encontré en el museo, Fate se ofreció acompañarme a donde dormiría para estar segura de que estaría bien, su novia no parecía nada contenta con esa decisión pero yo realmente disfrutaba incomodarla, es mas, me esperaron a que me diera esa ducha y saliera renovada, porque según Fate debía asegurarse de que estaría en buenas manos, es una buena amiga después de todo…

Cuando íbamos llegando al punto de reunión, Ginga menciono -uff ahí esta la pesada de mi jefa, que pesadilla- al ver la dirección en la que señalaba, sonreí malévola a Ginga, para después correr y saludar a quien señalaba -Arisa-chan, disculpa la demora- debo decir que ver la cara de Ginga en shock fue un placer enorme, presente a Fate y Arisa y esta ultima dijo algo muy bello que me sonrojó -gracias por acompañar a esta bella dama – me señaló – la dejan en buenas manos, no se preocupen- se dirijio a Fate- la cuidaré bien- hace mucho que yo no me sonrojaba de tal manera, Fate dijo un casi inaudible deseo de buenas noches y se retiró, su hubiera prestado mas atención hubiera visto que mi amiga estaba en diferente.

Esa noche la pasé increíble, salimos de fiesta, bailamos, bebimos, caminamos por el centro, hablamos muchísimo, recordando ayeres, platicando lo que hacíamos de nuestras vidas, hace tanto que no me sentía tan feliz y viva.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté y sonreí al recordar mi noche con Arisa, tal vez podría seguir el consejo de Hayate y abrirme a otra persona, con eso en mente salí a comprarme algo de ropa, podía usar el mismo pantalón y calzado, así que sólo me compre una blusa y ropa interior… Al regresar al hotel estaba Fate en la recepción, llego a mi con preguntas, vas llegando? Dónde estabas? Puede ser peligroso andar sola en un lugar que no conoces y tu celular?. Calma Fate, fui a comprar ropa porque no traje muda -digo de lo mas risueña- veo como expulsas un suspiro y me preguntas cómo me fue y de hecho me fue bastante bien, te comento que Arisa esta interesada en vender mis postres en la cafetería del museo pero que antes debe probarlos para darles el visto bueno, así que hoy iré a su casa a cocinar, veo en tu mirada un poco de molestia pero tu celular suena y sonríes, entonces me acuerdo que estamos aquí para recuperar a tu novia, decido retirarme a mi habitación sin que lo notes pero me tomas del brazo, cuelgas después de un nos vemos y me dices que tenga cuidado con Arisa, porque Ginga no confía en ella, justo en ese momento te detengo, te digo que no te preocupes que se cuidarme y te dejo ahí pérdida ante mi fría respuesta.

Me siento enojada, Ginga es obvio que quiere el puesto de Arisa chan y estoy segura me quiere fuera de la vida de Fate, seguro que se agarra de mi relación con Arisa para convencer a Fate de alejarse de mi -suspiro- ya me da igual, no pienso pelear algo que se supone es seguro…

Ese día me vi con Arisa, preparé dos postres que le fascinaron y pasamos un día realmente divertido, después la lleve a dar una vuelta en mi moto y terminamos en un lindo mirador de la ciudad, Arisa mencionaba que era su lugar favorito porque ahí conoció a una persona especial, su nombre es Suzuka y aunque no le ha confesado sus sentimientos, trata siempre de estar para ella, de cierta forma me recordó a mi misma, así que le aconseje que no esperara mas, sino podría perderla como yo a Fate-chan…

Regresamos y al siguiente día partía no sin antes ponerme de acuerdo con mi amiga para que viniera al lugar donde trabajo y hablar con Signum acerca del papeleo que se necesita, Arisa decía que iría a verme en la semana cuando llegaba Fate, esta ultima frunció el seño pero no dijo nada, llegó sola, así que pregunte si no la despediría Ginga a lo cual sólo dijo que ya lo había hecho, por la forma en que lo dijo no parecía contenta, tal vez Fate quisiera quedarse, es posible que decida mudarse para esta ciudad, sacudiendo de mi cabeza esos pensamientos pongo en marcha la moto, siento los brazos de Fate rodeándome y vuelvo a sentir esa calidez que no sabía la había perdido.

Después de varias horas llegamos, la dejo en su casa y antes de que me fuera me hace una rara pregunta, nos despedimos y me voy a mi casa, me acomodo en mi sillón y prendo la televisión, sólo no quiero pensar en su pregunta, sobretodo porque no entiendo qué la generó, te gusta Arisa? -dijo Fate- mi respuesta fue, pues es linda y fue bonito reencontrarnos pero sólo la veo como una amiga, después de mi respuesta entro a su casa, yo no sé dónde vino eso, será que se sintió celosa? O sólo fue curiosidad? La verdad no quiero darme esperanzas, suspiro de agotamiento, lo mejor será descansar y dejar de dar vueltas al asunto.

 **Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, no me tomará muchos caps acabar este fic, y muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, en serio me han hecho muy feliz**

 **Chat'de'Lune: gracias por tan lindo review, al parecer Fate ya no anda tan caracol, o si? Que bueno que te ha gustado la trama, espero este cap lo disfrutes, abrazo recibido y devuelto, espero estés teniendo un día de lo mejor, saludos :D**

 **Eli V.: espero no estar haciendo sufrir tu corazón en este capítulo, gracias por tu review y me alegro mucho que te gustara, ten un excelente día :3**

 **Fer: woow gracias xD**

 **IMG: creo q no tarde mucho -se rasca la cabeza- gracias por dejar review, espero este cap te guste y bueno, nos estamos viendo :P**


End file.
